What If
by SierraGulf1
Summary: Sam loses someone close to her, and realizes just how hard it is to say goodbye. Rated for language if I actually used any and violence. WIP SamJack. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Losing Him

**What If?**

**Summary: **I can't say goodbye, Teal'c, no matter how hard I try, there's still a part of me that doesn't want to give up hope, not to let go and move on.

I believe listening to that 'part' of you would be most wise, MajorCarter.

**A/N:** Hey lookie! I'm back! The lyrics from the end are from the song 'What If' by Kate Winslet.

**XXXXX**

The gate whirled and spun to life and SG-1 stepped through, Teal'c carrying Jack over his shoulders. Sam was a bit bruised and had a bandage on her arm, and she looked like she was going to cry. Seeing that Jack was hanging limply over Teal'c's shoulders, severely injured, General Hammond could see why.

"Major, report."

"He's… Gone, sir."

He looked at Jack, then looked back at the Major, who looked worse and worse by the second. "Debrief in one hour. Get a medical team down here!"

**XXXXX**

"Major, what happened?"

"We arrived on P5C-89Y and were immediately brought to the local system lord, Keris. They… Knocked us out… He was tortured… They would stab him with their torture devices and beat him up and they forced me to watch them do this… They laughed as I begged them to stop… and… Yesterday night… they had decided to make me a host… He fought for until his last breath… and…"

Sam began to tear up, all the events of the past few days flooded her mind and she could help but let a tear escape.

"Report to the infirmary, Major, SG-1 is on downtime for the next week."

"Yes, sir."

**XXXXX**

Sam was in her lab, holding a picture of Jack she kept in her drawer, thinking about everything that happened the past few years.

"Major Carter, are you all right?" Teal'c was standing in the doorway, looking more or less like his usual self.

"Why is it every man I care about dies? Every single one of them! They all end up dead, and now where I had hope… Where I truly felt like I would die for them… They die for me."

"O'Neill cared about you a great deal, Major Carter, he once told me so on a mission."

"I can't say goodbye, Teal'c, no matter how hard I try, there's still a part of me that doesn't want to give up hope, not to let go and move on."

"I believe that listening to that "part" of you would be most wise, Major Carter."

"Thanks, T."

Teal'c left the room, leaving her alone to think some more. While she was thinking about everything, the phone rang.

"Carter."

"Hey babe." Oh lord, it was Pete. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey, you wanna have dinner somewhere?"

"Oh, Pete, I don't know... I've had a bad day at work, and I really don't want to talk about it." She hung up the phone, it was rude, but just thinking about Jack made tears come to her eyes as she remembered the last words he said.

"I love you."

She felt something, someone was there. Someone was there, and she had a good idea of who.

"Thanks, Jack, it means a me."

"No problem." He said back. Yeah, it was definitely Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to come back?"

"Soon, I hope. Oma's Fan club is _really_ boring. Not even a single TV here! In fact, tell me I said that when I get back."

She smiled, "Yes, sir."

"Sam, I'm an ascended being, and you're gonna call me sir?"

"Sorry, Jack, it's an old habit."

"So how've Danny and T been?"

"Daniel's reverted to his office since you left. He's actually never left base for a week."  
"Playing with his rocks, is he?"

"Teal'c's been well, okay, but not much different than his usual self, that is, until someone mentions Anubis, and he goes nuts."

"Well, better go pull them out of their respective holes."

Sam smiled again. He was just about to leave when she called out to him, "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

He smiled, and he was gone. She sat at her desk, just hoping that he'd be back soon. Speaking of which, she thought to herself… She picked up the phone- it was time she ended a certain relationship with a one Pete Shanahan.

**XXXXX**

3 weeks later

"Chevron 7 locked… Receiving IDC, sir."

"Who is it?"

"It's SG-1, sir, but this code expired 2 weeks ago."

"Get Major Carter down here ASAP and open the iris." He left the room, knowing who it was and that something would happen that could be interpreted as going against regulations, and he wasn't going to influence whatever happened by being there. He'd watch it from the control room.

Walter slammed his hand down on the scanner, and the iris opened. He then grabbed the mic, "Major Carter, to the control room, Major Carter to the control room."

Almost a minute later, Sam entered the control room, "What is it, Sergeant?"

Walter pointed at the window, obviously not paying a whole lot of attention to her. She looked out of the window and saw a familiar man standing on the ramp.

"Oh my god… Jack…"

_Here I stand alone,_

_With this weight upon my heart,_

_And it will not go away._

Jack looked up into the control room, to see Sam.

"Sam…"

_In my head I keep on looking back,_

_Right back to the start, _

_Wondering what it was that made you change._

Sam ran down to the blast door.

_Cause I tried but I had to draw the line,_

_And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind-_

She ran through the doors towards Jack, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground, and spinning her around in a circle.

_What if I had never let you go?_

_Would you be the man I used to know?_

_What if I had never walked away?_

_Cause I can love you more than I can say._

He let her down. "How did you… You were... I saw you…" Another tear escaped, "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Hey, don't cry. I'm back, and I love you."

He cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She looked up at him staring into his eyes. He kissed her, deeply and passionately.

_If I'd stayed,_

_If you'd tried,_

_If we could only turn back time,_

_But I guess we'll never know._

Jack took hold of Sam's hand, never wanting to let go, and she didn't want him to. They stood there, just looking into each other's eyes.

**XXXXX**

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Just Chatting

**What If?**

**Chapter 2- Just Chatting**

**Summary: **I missed ya. I missed ya a lot. I never stopped searching my mind for answers. I had to come home. To come back home and see you again like I promised you I would. Never once thinking of giving up and staying home, because I would have let _you _down. And that's all that matters to me right now. You and me, no regulations, no Air Force, just you and me.

**A/N:** Hello Again! I decided to make a new chapter. It was purely spontaneous, following the morning muse (it only tells me this at night when I'm asleep). I sure hope you enjoy it!

**XXXXX**

Sam and Jack were in the commissary, eating the lunch special and chatting about nothing in particular. Jack was on downtime, since he just got back from being ascended and all. He just hung out on base with Sam, telling her stories about the planet he stayed on when he got back.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya know, on that planet, there was a nurse who took care of me, 'cause I had 'amnesia', and they committed me to bed rest. She reminded me so much of you... I kept on trying to remember you, and why that woman struck me as familiar. Then, one night, in this dream, a real nice looking lady came to me, asking me to come home, to come home and remember. I tried remembering something, and I remembered you. As soon as I did, I realized that something was wrong, and didn't fit."

**XXXXX**

"_You've gotta remember!"_

"_I remember me."_

"_Then come back!"_

"_Why? I'm a crazy, military man that nobody seems to care about..."_

"_I do."_

"_Who are you?"_

_She looked down, "You have to remember on your own."_

_He stepped closer, "I'm gonna need some help."_

_He cupped her cheek, tilting it upwards so he could see her blue eyes, running his fingers through her blond hair. "Sam?"_

_She looked up holding the hand that was now caressing her cheek. "You remember?"_

"_Enough to miss you like hell."_

_She gave him a watery smile, "I have to go. I'll be back soon."_

"_Hey! Where are you-"_

"_Goodbye." And she dissapeared in a white light. The dark walls melted away and Jack woke up._

**XXXXX**

"I missed ya. I missed ya a lot. I never stopped searching my mind for answers. I had to come home. To come back home and see you again like I promised you I would. Never once thinking of giving up and staying home, because I would have let _you _down. And that's all that matters to me right now. You and me, no regulations, no Air Force, just you and me."

"I wish it could always be like this."

"I know what I have to do, Sam. Trust me I know, but right now, lets just keep it secret. Okay?"

"Okay."

**XXXXX**

End of chapter 2


	3. Meetings and Downtime

**What If?**

**Chapter 3- Meetings and Downtime**

**Summary: **I'm not sure if I should rush things like this, but I really want this baby. And I really want him to be the father. Ok, so _I_ want the baby, what about him? I'm sure he does, but what if he doesn't?

**A/N: **So Sam, Jack, and the rest of the SGC are getting a big surprise. Whoopee! Woohoo! But I'm not going to give it away, so read it yourself!

**XXXXX**

Jack knocked on Sam's door, it was 1940 hours, and he was really late. He'd had a meeting with Hammond that ran longer than he'd expected.

He knocked on the door again, "Sam? Sam it's me, open up!". It wasn't like Sam to leave someone on her doorstep like that.

"Coming!" He heard her say. She opened her door, "Jack! It's about time!"

"Sorry, Sam, I had a meeting that ran over."

She gave him a mock-glare.

"I really am!"

She laughed, "Relax, Jack, I was joking."

"I need to talk to you, Sam." He said, his face serious.

"What?" She suddenly became worried.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside. "I just got word from Frasier. She wanted to make sure she was right before telling you, but before she could you had left work early."

"And?"

"You know the morning sickness you got this morning?"

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't an after effect from the planet like we thought."

"Oh, no..."

"You're pregnant, Sam."

"What?"

"Hammond took care of it. He said we were 'Free from the rules in which we are bound to have the child if we so choose'."

"But we were careful..."

"I know. But birth control's only 99 effective, Sam. This is the other 1."

Sam sighed, "I really don't know, Jack..."

"I'll give you all the time you need, and I'll support you all the way, I promise."

"I know you will, thanks."

"Now come on, lets go get some lunch."

Sam smiled, "Okay."

**XXXXX**

He's only been home now for six weeks. Six weeks! I'm not sure if I should rush things like this, but I really want this baby. And I really want him to be the father. Ok, so _I_ want the baby, what about him? I'm sure he does, but what if he doesn't?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack, concern evident in his voice, "Sam, you haven't said a word since lunch, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

"About the baby?"

She nodded, "I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Do _you_ want the baby?"

He smiled, "I do, Sam."

"Good, cause I really want it, too."

**XXXXX**

A/N: I got a response! I don't know when the next chapter's gonna be up, but I'll try for soon... _Very_ soon...


	4. The Big Surprise

**Chapter 4: The Big Surprise**

**Summary: **I guess I thought about it and thought it was for the best. I never meant for you to be hurt, but a relationship can't be built on lies, and I've been lying from the start.

**A/N: **Sorry I left you hanging like that! I had tons of stuff to do at school. Well now it's summer and I can finally get back to my story! Yay! This takes place 4 months after they found out Sam was pregnant.

**XXXXX**

"Did you know there's a pool going around about the baby? Apparantly even _Hammond's_ in on it." Jack said to Sam. Sam and Jack were sitting in the infirmary, waiting for Janet to appear from behind the office door.

"No, but I'm not surprised, they'll bet on anything these days. I wonder who started it." Sam replied.

"My money's on Daniel."

"Well, it's base-wide, and everybody's betting on it. Sex, Name, Birthday..."

"Everything, huh?"

Janet, who was currently in her office, put down her pen and came into the main room. "Ready, Sam?"

Sam swung her legs up on the bed, she wanted to see her baby, _now_. "Ready."

Janet put the gel on her stomach, and all eyes focused on the monitor, and Jack cocked his head, trying to figure out where the head was. Then he noticed that there wasn't just 1 head, there were 2!

"Uh, doc..."

"Congratulations, you're having twins!"

**XXXXX**

Late the next day, Sam had just come home from work. She opened the door, and let Jack know she was home. When she didn't get an answer or any type of sign he was home, she sighed, and went into the kitchen.

What she wasn't counting on was her ex-fiancee Pete Shanahan sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand reading yesterday's paper.

"I see you've made yourself at home."

"Sam."

"Hello, Pete."

"I see you've been keeping plenty busy." He said, gesturing at her stomach.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted... I need to talk to you, Sam."

"About?"

"Why you left."

"I guess I thought about it and thought it was for the best. I never meant for you to be hurt, but a relationship can't be built on lies, and I've been lying from the start."

"Come back to me, Sam, it doesn't matter you lied, we could be happy again. We could pretend he wasn't-"

"What the hell's gotten into you! I love Jack, Pete, I'm not going to leave him for you."

"Oh, here we go again about your precious Colonel O'Neill!"

"Get out. Get out _now_."

"No. Why should I go?"

"Becuase, if you don't, I'll shoot you." Jack said, taking out his gun. He flicked the safety off, and pointed it at Pete.

Pete took a defensive step back and Jack took two steps in between Pete and Sam. "If you were smart, you'd do as the lady says."

Pete silently stalked to the front door. Jack turned, watching his every move. Pete opened the door and looked back once, and sighed. Jack made a 'move-it' motion with his hand (The one holding the gun) and Pete left the two and quietly closed the door.

Jack put the gun down on the table and sat down next to her.

"So how are the twins?"

"Kicking up a storm right now."

Jack frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, don't be, they've been at it all day, they'll calm down soon."

He smiled a little, "Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." She smiled back.


	5. Goauld Hunting

**Chapter 5: Goa'uld Hunting**

**Summary: **He was nervous. What was he going to say? Sure, he'd come up with a little something, but every time he saw her he turned into a babbling idiot who couldn't quite grasp the right words to say to her.

**A/N: **Sorry this got out so late! This chapter just shows how much I hate Pete. If you happened to like Pete, stay away!

And thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

**XXXXX**

Jack looked down at the ring box he held in his hand. He was thinking about her... How much he loved her.

He was nervous. What was he going to say? Sure, he'd come up with a little something, but every time he saw her he turned into a babbling idiot who couldn't quite grasp the right words to say to her.

He loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Wasn't that what mattered?

'_She's pregnant with your children. She loves you. If she didn't, she wouldn't be with you.' _A voice inside him said.

'I love her too.' He thought back.

**XXXXX**

"Teal'c, do you know what's wrong with Jack? He's been acting weird all week."

"Indeed I do not, MajorCarter."

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed I am."

She sighed and went back to her lab to finish analyzing the artifact from P7A-98Y. As soon as she left Teal'c picked up the phone and called Jack's office. When no one answered he called his house.

"O'Neill."

"O'Neill, it is I. Major Carter has recently inquired about your behavior. She believes you are acting... 'weird'."

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Indeed I did not."

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"You are welcome, O'Neill."

**XXXXX**

Sam sat down at her chair in her lab, and began running her usual experiments on the alien device. Just then, the head of SG-15, Colonel Dave Dixon, came into her lab.

"Hey, Major, uh, General Hammond sent me after you, he wants to see you."

"Thank-you, sir. I'll be there in a minute."

**XXXXX**

Sam knocked on Hammond's door.

"Come."

"General, Colonel Dixon told me to come see you... What's going on?"

"I just got a call from the Pentagon. The San Diego Police have arrested Pete Shanahan for attempted murder."

"Who'd he try to kill?"

"Your sister-in-law."

"_What?_"

"She took a bullet to the shoulder, she has a broken arm and she needed eight stitches for a leg wound. She's okay now, they've just released her from the hospital, but there is something else."

"What would that be, sir?"

"Pete Shanahan is an Ashrak."

"Oh my god. When was he... implanted?"

"They're not sure... The reason he went after Mark's wife is still unknown."

"Me."

"What?"

"Gina and I are good friends... The Ashrak did it to get to me."

"This still doesn't sit right. I've already contacted the Tok'ra, Jacob will come as soon as possible. I'm sending SG-1 and Jacob to San Diego to investigate."

"Yes, sir."

"And, Major?"

"I take it Jacob still doesn't know about you and Colonel O'Neill?"

"No, sir."

"Or the twins?"

"No, sir... I should go inform Colonel O'Neill of the situation."

"Go ahead, Major."

She nodded and left Hammond's office and left the base. She knew Jack wasn't on base today, so she drove straight home. She opened the door, knowing he probably left it unlocked, and Jack smiled as she entered their home.

"I thought you weren't going to be home for another hour, Sam."

"I just got back from a meeting with Hammond. Pete's an Ashrak. The San Diego police have him in their custody."

"What the hell was he doing in San Diego?"

"He tried to kill my sister-in-law, Gina. It's all become classified and Mark wants to know why. My dad's going to be here in 24 hours to help us investigate."

"_Excuse me_? I must have heard wrong... Did you just say Jacob was coming... _In 24 hours!_"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Crap. You do realize he's going to _kill me_?"

"He won't kill you, Jack."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he has business to tend to, one being Pete's threatening both me _and_ my brothers wife."

"I still think he's gonna kill me."

Sam decided to change the topic. "We should start packing."

Jack agreed and they began to pack for their trip to San Diego.


	6. Pregnant Women Are Always Right

**Chapter 6: Pregnant Women Are Always Right**

**Summary: **Jack was nervous; Teal'c had been enlisted as protection when Jacob tries to 'kill' Jack. Sam assured Jack and Hammond that wouldn't happen, but Hammond wasn't as sure as Sam was. But Sam _was_ pregnant, and pregnant women are _always_ right.

**A/N: **I tried to update ASAP, and look how well it turned out! Another chapter for you all to read two days later! I'm so proud of me! Yay!

Again, thanks for the reviews!

**XXXXX**

SG-1 waited in the gate room for the gate to activate. General Hammond was sure to have a couple more airmen in the gate room than usual, just because he knew his friend Jacob very well.

Soon enough, the gate went through its usual routine, and kawooshed right before SG-1's eyes.

Jack was nervous; Teal'c had been enlisted as protection when Jacob tries to 'kill' Jack. Sam assured Jack and Hammond that wouldn't happen, but Hammond wasn't as sure as Sam was. But Sam _was_ pregnant, and pregnant women are _always_ right.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir. Opening the iris."

The iris opened and Jacob Carter stepped through the Stargate. When he saw Sam his eyebrow rose in the fashion of Teal'c. "Sam."

"Dad."

"Are you…?"

She nodded.

"Pete?"

"No."

Jack gave a nervous cough.

"As you can see we have a lot to discuss." General Hammond said.

"No kidding." Nevertheless, he pulled Sam into a hug, "It's good to see you, Sam."

"You're not mad?"

"No… Should I be?"

Jack and Hammond smiled. "I told you guys." Sam said.

"What?"

"Nothing, Dad, trust me. It's nothing."

"So should we get to work on this whole 'Ashrak' thing?"

"Good idea." Daniel said.

**XXXXX**

"So what do we know about this Ashrak?"

"Not much. It took Pete as a host because it would get him close to me. It wasn't counting on me leaving him, so when he tried to kill Gina…"

"He got careless. The Goa'uld still think we're idiots, so the Ashrak probably wasn't expecting us to find him until it was too late and Sam was already dead."

"What if Sam isn't the target? I mean, I'm not blaming you Jake, but you _are_ a Tok'ra…" Jack said.

"It would make sense." Selmak said.

"So it's after one of you two."

"Actually, it's probably both of us, I mean let's face it with both of us dead…"

"They could come up with something they knew only Sam or Selmak would figure out…"

"And wipe us both out for good." Jacob said.

"Which system lord do we believe is responsible?" General Hammond asked.

"We're not sure. It might not even be a system lord…" Sam said.

"Get the job done, people. I want that Ashrak dead."

"Yes, sir."

"We'll do our best, sir." Sam replied.

"I know you will. Dismissed."

**XXXXX**

Jacob and Jack walked down the hall in silence, the Jacob piped up.

"So, Jack… Are you going to marry her or what?"

Jack coughed, "Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Is it? I mean, she's pregnant with your child…"

"Children, Jacob, children. Sam is pregnant with twins."

"So are you going to or what?"

"I've been thinking about it for the past week now… I'm just not sure what to say to her… Nothing seems like it's enough."

"I'm sure coming from you, whatever you pick will be enough. And if she does say yes… And I doubt very much she wouldn't… This," He said pulling out his dog tags from his Tok'ra uniform, revealing a gold wedding band attached to the chain. "Should be her wedding band. It was her mother's."

"Wow… It's perfect for her… Thanks." Jack snapped off his own dog tags and slid the ring on the chain. He put them back on and tucked them into his shirt. The two men continued their walk down the hall.

"So you're not mad?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No… I was pretty much expecting it, and plus, Selmak bet Siler 350 bucks it would happen… And did I mention it was my money?"

Jack snorted. "I can't believe you bet on your own daughter's love life."

"Hey! I didn't do it, it was Selmak!"

"That's right, blame it on the snake."

Jack and Jacob continued down the corridors of the SGC. Still debating weather or not Selmak really_ had_ bet on Sam's love life.


	7. The Ashrak

**Chapter 7: The Ashrak**

**Summary: **Jack was more than a little annoyed at this point, he still wanted to know how Pete was 'Goa'uld-ed' in the first place. A civilian, who, while having knowledge of the program, has never been offworld, and never even been to the SGC, and minus Sam had never even been within 10 feet of someone who has ever had a snake in their head, was somehow implanted with a Goa'uld. That was just creepy.

**XXXXX**

Sam sat on the infirmary bed, waiting for Janet to finish her tests.

"Sam, are you sure it's wise to go hunting for an Ashrak five months into a twin pregnancy?" She asked.

"No. I know it's not, but I do know I'm needed on this mission, and I promise I won't get myself into danger."

"I take it Jack's already asked you the same thing."

Sam only nodded. "I know what I have to do. This is my fault for bringing Pete into this, and now he's a host."

"Sam, I'm sure he'd say it's not your fault."

"I still can't help but feel bad about it."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you are 100 percent fit to go on this mission."

"Thanks, Jan."

**XXXXX**

The Ashrak paced back and forth in his cell. He had to complete his mission at all costs. It wasn't likely he'd be trusted with such an important mission again if he failed.

The mission was simple, kill Major Carter, and her father.

The task was not that easy, and Lord Anubis warned him of that when he got the assignment. Both Sam and Jacob Carter have an astounding ability of beating the odds.

But, when he'd executed Part I of the plan, he didn't think he'd be caught, he was invisible after all. But, thanks be to his clumsy host, who'd shut off the device, they'd caught him, and put him in prison.

Stupid Tau'ri.

'_Hey!'_

He silenced his host again, who was beginning to bother him… again…

**XXXXX**

The flight to San Diego was a long one. When they landed they got in the government issue SUV, Teal'c drove and Jacob gave him directions.

Jack was more than a little annoyed at this point, he still wanted to know how Pete was 'Goa'uld-ed' in the first place. A civilian, who, while having knowledge of the program, has never been offworld, and never even been to the SGC, and minus Sam had never even been within 10 feet of someone who has ever had a snake in their head, was somehow implanted with a Goa'uld. That was just creepy.

So now, two or more civilians knew about the Goa'uld that weren't supposed to, even if they were Sam's brother and sister-in-law.

He supposed it might be a good thing. He knew what it was like to keep secrets like that from friends and family, and plus, the SGC could use someone with knowledge of the program on the police force, even if he was in San Diego.

Finally, they arrived at Mark's house. Sam and Jacob walked up the cement walk, and Jacob rang the doorbell.

Mark opened the door and was surprised to see his Dad and his sister.

"Sam! Dad! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Figured we'd stop by for a visit."

Mark looked over Sam's shoulder. "Who are they?"

Sam turned to introduce them. "Mark, these are friends of ours, Daniel and Murray, and my boyfriend, Jack O'Neill."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Daniel said offering his hand.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Mark asked.

"It's a long story. Can we come in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure."

XXXXX 

"So a murder attempt has somehow inadvertently become a matter of national security?"

"I know it sounds a little crazy, but yes."

"And the Air Force is taking over the investigation?"

"Yes."

"But first, we need to talk to your wife. Is she around?"

"Yeah, she's in here." Mark knocked on the closed door. "Gina, hon, do you want some company?"

"Sure. Who is it?"

Sam opened the door and came in. "Hey, Gina."

"Hi, Sam! How are you? When are you due?"

Sam smiled, "I'm great, thanks, I'm due November 19. Uh, Gina, I need to ask you a couple questions."

"Ask away."

"I need to know what you saw. What did Pete do? Did he talk funny or anything like that?"

"No... But he went on about all humans becoming slaves to the Gald... Goould... Something like that. He also said something about you and a dude named Selmak, and his eyes flashed. That's all I remember."

"Thanks, Gina, it's a big help."

She nodded. Sam left the room and Jack and Teal'c stood in the hallway.

"She knows a little. His eyes flashed, and she knows Selmak's name now, but she doesn't know who Selmak is."

"Should we tell her?"

"No, I don't think it's necessary, sir."

"Well, Hammond called, he said if need be, both Mark and Gina have enough clearance to be told about it."

"Really?"

"The Pentagon thinks that having another Carter or two on our side might not be so bad."

Sam smiled.

"With your service record and Jacob's, and a few words from some other very nice people on the San Diego Police Force, they think Mark might be as good an asset as you or me. Especially seeing as he's a civilian, and we don't have many of those."

"An asset for what?" Mark asked.

**A/N:** Ooh! Evil cliffhanger! I had to divide this chapter because it was getting long, next chapter's going to be Mark's reaction to Sam being pregnant and Mark and Gina are let in on the big secret that is Stargate Command!

Please R&R!


	8. Clearance

**Chapter 8: Clearance**

**Summary: **He was close enough now that he could stick the blade in her heart. And he did. She fell over, and he took the blade out of her chest. He wiped the blood off the blade and onto the grass and walked away.

**A/N: **Even though the movie wasn't made in 1996, that's when the first mission occurred in my story, since it was supposed to be a year before the pilot anyways.

Sorry this got out so late, I was busy and I have 2 other stories bouncing around in my head, so things can get a little complicated.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!

**XXXXX**

Sam turned to face her brother, "Uh..." She stammered.

"Classified."

"Yup." Jack answered. "But... You just got clearance."

"Why?"

"Well, we'd love to explain it to you, but I think it'd be best if Daniel, Murray, Jacob, and Gina were there so we don't have to explain it twice, right?"

"Right." Sam said.

**XXXXX**

SG-1, Jacob, Mark, and Gina all gathered in Gina and Mark's room.

"What's this?"

"They're about to let us in on the big secret." Mark said sitting down on the bed next to his wife.

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Wow, what happened to the classification?"

"We got clearance."

"Why?"

"I'd like to know that myself. Care to share?"

"In 1928, an archaeological team found an artifact in Giza, Egypt. They began experimenting on it and found it's a transportation device, called a Stargate. It instantaneously transports humans, or anything close to humans in physiology, through to other planets."

"Wait... You mean, that for the past six years, you guys have been traveling to other planets... Beating up alien bad guys?"

"Well... Yeah... Most of the time. Sometimes we get lucky and meet nice guys."

"The point is, there are a race of beings, that use humans as hosts and slaves. They're called Goa'ulds. So far, we've been incredibly lucky at beating these guys. There a lot more advanced than us, and we've prevented quite a few different attacks on Earth so far. Some were inside jobs. What happened to Gina was one of them."

"Why? What did they want with Gina?"

"Nothing. It's the effect on us Gina's death would have had."

"It's probably more my fault than Sam's."

"It's not your fault."

"What's not his fault?"

"There's an illegal resistance group within the Goa'uld called the Tok'ra. They're the most hunted and hated criminals of all time, and the Goa'uld will stop at nothing to make sure they're wiped out."

"And this has something to do with you... How?"

"I _am_ a Tok'ra."

**XXXXX**

The Ashrak ran as fast as his hosts legs could carry him and hid himself in some nearby bushes. The guards looking for him were too stupid to check them. Stupid Tau'ri.

If it wasn't for his host he'd most likely be back in that miserable little box. He shuddered at the thought. He looked around him for a good lethal weapon.

On the ground, under a rock, well hidden by moss and trees, was a sharp knife. It certainly belonged to someone who had escaped and left it for his friend to find. He lifted the blade smiled.

A light shined on him and the prison guard, a woman about 5'5" with short blond hair spoke. "Come on, buddy, playtime's over."

"For you it may be. For me it is not." He said in his Goa'uld voice.

The woman was now in fear, she took a step back and he stood up, faced her, and took a step forward.

"The Tau'ri will pay for their insolence... And for betraying their one _true_ god, Anubis. I do this in your name, my lord."

He was close enough now that he could stick the blade in her heart. And he did. She fell over, and he took the blade out of her chest. He wiped the blood off the blade and onto the grass and walked away.

Major Carter was next.

**XXXXX**

"You're an _alien_?"

"This is some kind of joke."

"As much as it may seem, it's not. And I'm not completely alien, Mark. Half-alien would be a better term."

"Hey can we talk to it?" Gina asked.

"What do you wanna talk to it for? What if it does to you-"

"Never gonna happen." Jack said interrupting. "Go on."

Jacob let Selmak take control.

"Greetings. I am Selmak of the Tok'ra."

"Uh... Hi." Mark said cautiously.

"It is an honor to be able to speak with you in words."

"Hi Selmak, I'm Gina. It's nice to meet you too."

"I am aware. The Tok'ra _will _find the man responsible. Of that I am sure."

"As am I."

"Me too."

"Me three." Jack said.

"Me... Four?" Daniel said.

"Alright everybody, I think it's time we get down to business. There is an armed Ashrak that needs questioning. Plus Gina needs her rest."

"Indeed."

Everybody broke off in pairs and went to various places to 'chat'.

"Selmak, I have a question that Jacob still hasn't answered for me."

"What would that be, O'Neill?"

"Did you _really_ bet on me and Sam?"

"I will not answer."

"Aw! Come on! Please?"

"No."

Meanwhile, Sam and Mark were catching up.

"So, Mark I haven't seen the kids around today, where are they?"

"Lizzie and Alex are at summer camp this week. School starts next week."

"Ah I see."

"So when the hell were you going to tell me you broke up with Pete? I mean it's not every day my baby sister goes off and got pregnant with her CO boyfriend."

"Pete and I broke off because things weren't working well, and I was playing the denial card the whole time. I'd given Jack a fair chance and things worked. Getting pregnant was an accident, but Jack said he'd be there no matter what... So we kept them."

"Them?"

"Twins. They're both girls."

"Wow. Congratulations. I guess I'm okay with it if you're happy."

"I am."

"So we're cool?"

"Of course."


	9. Fugitive

**Chapter 9: Fugitive**

**Summary: **If we don't do something about the Goa'uld, we will be their little guinea pigs for the rest of our naturally long lives.

**A/N: **It's about time I updated my story, huh? I've been working consistently on this chapter for a while now, and it has taken forever to get it done and over with, so here's chapter 9, enjoy!

**XXXXX**

'Mini-me', now officially Jon O'Neill, picked up his cell phone as it rang the first time.

"O'Neill."

"Do you have to answer like that? Whatever happened to hello?"

"Leigh. This can't be good news."

"No, it's not. She's missing."

"What?"

"She was sleeping at her brother's house and she was transported away by an Asgard beam."

"Any possibility it could _really_ be the Asgard?"

"I've already contacted Thor and he said he'd get on it."

"Does Jack know?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time. I've already gotten us two tickets to San Diego, the plane leaves at 2100 tonight."

_Click_

**XXXXX**

Jack woke up at 0700 that morning, and staggered into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and went to breakfast.

It didn't bother him much when he realized Sam wasn't there. What did bother him was when he entered the kitchen and saw his clone, his future father-in-law, and a teenage girl he had never met before sitting around the kitchen chatting amiably.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" His clone asked.

"I've got an appointment."

"Not anymore you don't." The girl answered.

"What are they talking about?" He asked Jacob.

"Sam's missing, and so is the Ashrak."

"Excuse me, did you just say we _lost_ Carter? How could you _lose _Carter! _You_ were _supposed _to be watching her!" He yelled at Jon.

"We _were_, _Jack_, that's why we're here."

"Watching her?" Jacob asked him.

"I wanted to make sure that she and the kids were safe. The threat the Ashrak posed was too dangerous, and there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell she'd _ever_ say no to something like this..."

"So you got your clone to watch her even if you weren't there."

"I'd prefer not to be called or referred to as a clone, thank you."

"Fine so, what do we call you?"

"Jon. The only person who can call me Jonathan is my mother."

"And even _that_ gets annoying."

"_The point is_," Leigh said interrupting, "We really need to find Sam. Or something _really_ bad is gonna happen, and I don't think I need to remind you of what it is."

"How?" Jack asked.

"I'm tracking a ship traveling towards the planet Dentar, part of the Andari III System."

"Andari III is mostly made up of Goa'uld prison colonies, and _most _of them belong to Anubis."

"I've locked onto Carter's energy signature now, and she and the girls are both okay, but I don't know how long that's gonna last."

"How do we get there?"

"I have a ship that can get us there in about 2 hours."

"How did you get it?"

"I'm half Nox. I built it."

"You're half _Nox_?"

"I thought the Nox were passivists?"

"They are, but I'm not exactly a pure blooded Nox, either. I can make things fly, or invisible, and I can even heal people to some degree, but as far as I'm concerned, if we don't do something about the Goa'uld, we will be their little guinea pigs for the rest of our naturally long lives."

"Speaking of which, you're not like, _really old_, are you?"

"Nope."

"Good. Cause looks can be deceiving you know..."

"Speaking of which... Where's Daniel and Teal'c? I would have suspected they'd be here by now..."

"Yeah... Me too. I'll go check the room." Jack said.

"And I'll start breakfast." Leigh said.

**XXXXX**

Daniel and Teal'c were in their shared room, Teal'c was on the bed, Kel'no'reeming, and Daniel was on the couch sleeping. Jack opened the door, and knowing that Teal'c knew he was there, started on the daunting task of waking Daniel.

"Danny boy..."

"Don't call me that..." A muffled voice said.

"Wake up, come on, let's go."

"Jack, it's 7:30 in the morning."

"And there is work to be done my friend, wake up."

Daniel groaned. He needed at _least_ 10 hours of solid sleep, and he only got 9. Nevertheless, he sat up, and searched for his glasses.

"Jack, where'd you put my glasses?"

"I didn't touch your glasses, Danny boy, they're on your face."

"Oh."

Jack smiled a little, Daniel could be really forgetful in the morning. Sam used to give him coffee first thing in the morning...

Sam.

He felt like he'd failed her. 'I am going to bring her home. Even if it kills me.' He promised himself.

"What's wrong?"

"The Ashrak kidnapped Sam last night." Jack said sadly.

"Oh no."

"This is most unnerving, O'Neill."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, Jon and some Nox kid have a plan..."

"Jon?" Daniel asked.

"I believe O'Neill is referring to his clone."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I kinda... Employed him to keep an eye on Sam, just in case..."

"Wow, how uncharacteristically cautious of you..."

"I don't believe uncharacteristic applies to this particular situation, DanielJackson."

"Thank-you, Rocko, let's get some breakfast."


	10. More Than We Expected

**Chapter 10: More Than We Expected**

**Summary: **She feels helpless. She thinks she could have done something. And now she's going to lose what she's already worked so hard to get in the first place.

**XXXXX**

Sam woke up and immediately knew that she was definitely _not_ in Kansas anymore. The one thing that was immediately obvious was that this was some sort of Goa'uld ship. 'How could this have happened?' She thought.

She got up and looked out the window. The ship was in hyperdrive by the looks of it, which only meant that wherever she was going would probably lead to her death.

Which only made her feel worse.

If she wasn't pregnant right now she wouldn't be quite as worried, but she was, and now it threatened her daughters too.

**XXXXX**

Leigh could feel her worry, even from here she knew that Sam was afraid. Which meant that Sam was awake, and obviously pondering her situation.

Jon looked at her suspiciously. "Leigh?"

"Sam's awake. And really, really nervous." She replied.

"You can read her thoughts?" Jack asked.

"No. I can only read emotions, and from a pretty far distance too."

"Apparently." Jacob said.

"Why are we just sitting around like bumps on a log?"

"Because we can't go killing Goa'ulds off with empty bellies. Some of us _aren't _military trained to handle that kind of stuff, ya know. Besides, my powers work better if I have a meal, and we need all the power we can get."

"What exactly are the limits of your powers?"

"I can't heal sicknesses or ailments people were born with... But if you lost a finger in a war or something I could get it back for you."

"What about yourself?"

"The point my powers make is to not be selfish and never take them for granted. So, no, I can't heal myself." Leigh suddenly felt sick, and received another flash from Sam.

_'Where is it?'_

_Sam looked up. 'It?'_

_'The code device! Where is it!'_

_'I have no idea what you're talking about.'_

_'Yes you do. And I will not hesitate to destroy your whole planet to find it.' He said menacingly._

Leigh got up, in a daze, and walked out of the room. She didn't even realize that John had been calling her name.

John got up and followed her, the whole room was now silent. He caught her in the hallway, looking out the window next to the door, looking out at the already wet, rainy day.

He noticed almost immediately that she was crying. Which was off, especially for her.

"You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"She's in trouble. They all are."

"Why?"

"He wants some code device, and he's threatening to destroy Earth to find it."

"And she doesn't know what it is?"

"No."

"And I take it you don't either?"

"No. If I had I would have told her a long time ago."

"She feels helpless. She thinks she could have done something. And now she's going to lose what she's already worked so hard to get in the first place."

"Her family."

"Exactly. And now I feel the same way..." She was losing control now, her lower lip was trembling. "I'm scared, John. I really am. I don't want her to lose Jack or the girls. I don't... I don't want to lose you."

John pulled her into a hug. "Neither of you will lose anyone. I promise."

She pulled back a bit, so she could look him in the eye.

"John..."

"You can do this."

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **I'm not entirely sure about this. Feedback is welcome. Sorry this is so late, and Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
